Japari Park Adventures
Japari Park Adventures is an American animated TV series that is based on Kemono Friends franchise. It aired on Adult Swim's Toonami. Unlike the Kemono Friends anime, everyone in this series are normal animals. Premise We follow the trials and tribulations of the animals living in the large island zoo called Japari Park. Animals Mammals *Serval (Leptailurus serval hindeio) (Serval voiced by Billy West) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Fennec voiced by Tara Strong) *Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) (Raccoon voiced by Dana Snyder) *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) (Lion voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Lioness voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Otter voiced by Hynden Walch) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) (Jaguar voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) (Meerkat voiced by Tom Kenny) *Ezo Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes schrencki) (Red Fox voiced by Greg Cipes) *Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus sciureus) (Squirrel Monkey voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis canadensis) (Beaver voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Giraffe voiced by Kath Soucie) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Plains Bison (Bison bison bison) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis canadensis) *Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) *Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Northern White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus borealis) *Woodland Caribou (Rangifer tarandus caribou) *Roosevelt Elk (Cervus canadensis roosevelti) *Alaskan Moose (Alces alces gigas) *Plains Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana americana) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Llama (Lama glama) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somalicus) *Mustang (Equus caballus) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia uncioides) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) *African Wildcat (Felis lybica cafra) *Margay (Leopardus wiedii) *Common Caracal (Caracal caracal caracal) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus foragorapusis) *Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca melanoleuca) *Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens styani) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Binturong (Arctictis binturong pageli) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica molaris) *Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis nivalis) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *Eastern Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis nigra) *California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) *Ringed Seal (Pusa hispida) *Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus pygmaeus) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) *Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) *Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella fatuellus) *Ornate Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi ornatus) *Bearded Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator subgrisescens) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea niveiventris) *Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) *Duck-Billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus ememicus) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus intermedia) *Dugong (Dugong dugon) Birds *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) (Emperor voiced by John DiMaggio) *Crested Ibis (Nipponia nippon) (Ibis voiced by Jennifer Hale) *European Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo bubo) (Eagle Owl voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *Northern White-Faced Owl (Ptilopsis leucotis) (White-Faced Owl voiced by Nika Futterman) *Campo Flicker (Colaptes campestris) (Flicker voiced by Stephen Root) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Peacock voiced by Dan Green) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) (Shoebill voiced by Candi Milo) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) (Sea Eagle voiced by Mark Hamill) *Osprey (Pandion haliaetus carolinensis) (Osprey voiced by Daran Norris) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) *Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) *Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao macao) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) *Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus polychloros) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) *Knobbed Hornbill (Rhyticeros cassidix) *Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno mocinno) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori struthiunculus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) *Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Great Black-Backed Gull (Larus marinus) *Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Northern Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus washingtoniensis) *Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) *Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) *European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) *Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) *King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) *Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus meridionalis) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Greater Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Common Raven (Corvus corax principalis) *Rock Dove (Columba livia livia) *Eurasian Hoopoe (Upupa epops epops) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis rudis) *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) Reptiles *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Gharial voiced by Jim Cummings) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) (Boa voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) (Leatherback voiced by Scott McNeil) *Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus gigas) *Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Southern Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta dorsalis) *Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) Amphibians *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) Fish *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) *Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) Invertebrates *Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) *Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) *Dung Beetle (Neateuchus proboscideus) *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) Episodes Trivia *Unlike the Kemono Friends anime, where the animals are anthropomorphized into girls, everyone in this series are normal animals. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Toonami